Holes in the Heart
by PallaPlease
Summary: A Kenmi.  A new evil has begun to descend upon the human world and Mimi blames Ken for it.  (Follows the 'Ken repents and so forth' episode.)  [Complete]
1. Holes in the Heart | Chapter One

Holes in the Heart  
1-My Dreams Shattered  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: After watching "Genesis of Evil," I started writing this. (Okay, three minutes after it was over. Shoot me.) Honestly, I have no freakin' clue WHY I decided to write something like this. Okay…um, I'm VERY big on Mishiro/Koumi, so don't take this the wrong way-it just hit me in the head. (In the form of a Tupperware sipper cup…trust me, those things HURT.) Second Digimon episode I cried during. I get very sentimental!! You can't sue me for that!! Anyway, this is the first and only Mimi/Ken ficcie I'm writing. I have two ongoing series-"Digital Romance"-which I've posted several stories from-and "Holes in the Heart" now. Basically, Mimi has returned to Japan when she finds that portals to the Digiworld are shutting down due to a virus. Blaming Ken for it, she tracks him in Odaiba, Japan and…the rest I have yet to figure out. * Takes place immediately after "Genesis of Evil" and disregards any and all later episodes. Heheh….Ja ne!   
P.S. As per norm, all compliments, flames, comments, reviews, marriage proposals (EWWWWWWWWWW…), and stalker threats go to either the review thinga-majiggy-whatever at www.fanfiction.net or..oops, no e-mail address for ya…so sign the review thinga-majiggy-whatever or be a…a…Takari lover! Yeah!===  
  
WARNING!  
The following has not been rated PG-13 for nothing. There is violence, language, mature topics, and Takari bashing. Major Daikari, Miyakeru, and Sorato contained within along with Kenmi (Ken x Mimi). The terms Miyakeru and Kenmi are mine. I've never heard anyone else use the term Miyakeru and I KNOW I thought it up one day. Kenmi is mine just 'cause I thought it up and nobody else writes 'em.  
Before people flame me, let me set up sandbags and get a couple SWAT teams down here….  
  
1-MY DREAMS SHATTERED  
  
I had no time to think.   
  
Generally, when your only link to an alternate world where your best friend lives expires, you don't HAVE time to think.  
  
It was unexpected, frightening. The new Chosen Children in Japan informed excitedly that they had defeated the Digimon Kaizer, I had been overjoyed. Locating my aunt's computer was easy, establishing a communications link to the Digital world a bit trickier. Palmon had been as happy as I and we stayed up past midnight chattering away like a bunch of girls at a sleepover.  
  
And just when Palmon was almost done telling me EXACTLY how the last control spire was destroyed, the communication went dead. Static hissed and snow covered the computer screen. I panicked. I tapped in any commands Koushiro-kun had taught me only to find none worked. I hit the console, the hard drive, anything dealing with the failed computer system at all was smacked around by me.  
  
That's how my aunt found me.   
  
I must have made quite a sight, pink-dyed hair in disarray, sweat beads decorating my pale skin, bunny pajamas crooked and wrinkled, huffing like some kind of maniac train wannabe. My aunt took me right to bed and tucked me in, clucking like a nervous mother hen. I almost threw-up from worry. Last time a Digi-link was shut down, Palmon almost died (granted, it was four years of time for her to almost die in…) and I wanted to kill any Digimon who made the idiotic mistake to get in my way.  
  
When Aunt Natsumi closed my bedroom door, I sat bolt upright. Ichijouji Ken. The Digimon Kaizer. The only one of the Chosen Children to be evil. The only one to have a mind quicker than Koushiro, strength greater than Taichi, and the ability to control anyone or anything dealing with the Digital world. Communications, Digimon, digi-vices, digi-eggs…you name it, he can control it. A curse had spurted from my lips-"Shimatta."-before I could stop it and my face, flushed from sweat and anxiety, went to flushed with fury. My papa used to tell me this little story about a beautiful princess and an evil emperor. According to my papa's bedtime telling, the princess was locked away from her kingdom where the evil emperor had taken control. A brave peasant and his companions defeated him, but before the princess could return, the emperor rose again, slaying them. Mama would always interject before he could finish, she never approved of make-believe.  
  
Funny, isn't it, how life always finds a way to end a story you never finished?  
  
*__+__*  
  
Tachikawa Mimi stood in the airport terminal, impatiently shifting weight from foot to foot. Her longish pink hair swayed slightly and she growled in an unladylike manner. Her aunt, reassured that Mimi could and would take care of herself, had paid for the airfare, barely a dent in her mass wealth. Pushing back the sleeve of her white sweater, the teenager frowned at the time her watch showed. Damn. Ten minutes late and she didn't want to lose a single drop of time. "Comeonecomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon..," she chanted darkly, brown eyes narrowed imperceptibly.   
  
"..now boarding at Gate 68…flight 305 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding at Gate 68.."  
  
"YESS!!" Grabbing her backpack from the cold plastic airport chair, she blew a kiss to the intercom above her and, after a brief glance out the enormous windows running the length of the waiting terminal, she joined the waiting line eagerly. Flight attendants, as anxious as her, hurriedly rushed the passengers into the retractable tunnel, literally shoving Mimi into it. Firing a frosty glare in the attendant's direction, she huffily waltzed down to the open aircraft door.  
  
Okay, Meems, so far, so good. Back to Odaiba, and back to kick Ken's keister. Smugly smiling to herself, she located her seat and leaned back with a relieved sigh.  
  
Only to grind her teeth when the pilot announced they would be refueling and it would be an additional thirty minutes until takeoff.  
  
Go figure.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Tapping her fingers idly on the armrest, she stared out the window into the star-lit sky. She reminded herself to thank Natsumi for booking a night flight…  
  
The stars almost seemed to beckon to her, and she imagined they were asking her to come dance with them. I'm sorry, she thought whimsically, I can't. But we have such a wonderful dance for you, they pleaded. Sighing happily, she settled back and hooked her ear phones into the socket, placing them over her ears. As music flowed into her ears, she drifted off into a gentle slumber.  
  
When she was just beginning to dream, a hand roughly shook her shoulder and Mimi sat bolt upright with a wild-eyed look. An airline stewardess smiled kindly at her and pointed to the seatbelt light. Mumbling to herself, Mimi complied, buckling the seatbelt with ease.  
  
Stifling a yawn, her eyes fluttered lower and lower.   
  
Of course, the successive jolting of the plane to its landing promptly woke her again and she cursed whoever decided it would be fine to have her on the only plane that decided to bounce extra hard at eleven o'clock at night.   
  
"Well, since I'm awake.." Shrugging to herself, she took a quick scan of the nearly empty airplane cabin and grabbed her large backpack from under the seat in front of her. Packed lightly with only her digi-vice and a few romance novels with some cash to buy clothes and other accessories, she easily picked it up.   
  
Yawns and stretches ensued throughout the cabin as passengers slowly stood up, pulling bags from under seat, out of above compartments, and complaining about the "in-flight service." Inclined to agree with the stewardess muttering about a loudmouthed gentleman seated behind Mimi, the young woman simply kept her mouth closed and her opinion to herself. America had taught her the finer arts of self-preservation whereas Japan the safe practice of manners and politeness. Still, that man WAS awfully rude…  
  
Standing up, she shook her right hand, trying to dispel the stinging needles feeling pinching her nerves.  
  
Time to find a Kaizer.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Blood dripped from a deep gash in Daisuke's arm and his face bled from hundreds of painful cuts. A bone was shattered in his leg and he still stood, a defiant glare in his eyes, though his body signaled defeat and fatigue. A dark hand, larger than anything Hikari had seen, smashed down onto his body, breaking his spine with a sickening crunch and an inhuman howl of pain mingling with futile rage.   
  
Screaming, Hikari shot up, hitting her head on the bunk-bed painfully. Clutching the rapidly forming bruise on her forehead, she sobbed silently, tears streaming down her cheeks. The nightmare again. Thankful for Taichi's soccer camp, she turned and buried her head in her pillow, crying as loud as her body allowed her. Shoulders wracked and hair damp and sticky, she unconsciously grasped her once-shattered crest. Premonitions had filled her mind with their sly evil, burning their hatred into her dreams. Daisuke wasn't going to be next, she vowed silently.  
  
Every day, though she had hidden it successfully from her friends and family, the darkness inside her was growing. It had begun after she had been taken to the strange alternate universe, the darkness slowly drowning out the comforting pink glow of her crest little by little, day by day.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if she was doing the right thing. If Gatomon was truly safe. If..if hiding it would kill Daisuke and Buimon.  
  
Looking up, wetness glittering on her face, she stared unseeingly out the window. Mimi was in danger. Ken, too. Unsure of how she knew it, but frightened by what would happen if she didn't tell either, Hikari grabbed a pink jacket and blue sweatpants, hurriedly dressing.   
  
A tired Gatomon cracked open one eye, yawning. "Hikari-chan, what time..*yawn*..is it?" the cat-like Digimon asked sleepily. Smiling sweetly at her Digimon partner, she softly whispered, "Go back to sleep, Gatomon." The Digimon snuffed and fell back asleep.  
  
The smile vanished from Hikari's face and she winced, holding a hand to her head. Forcing back the darkness, she straightened and slowly, quietly, eased out of her room and out of the apartment.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Ken dreamt of happier times, his lanky ivory arm flung over the slumbering Wormmon's back. A hauntingly happy smile fleetingly brightened his face before vanishing slowly.   
  
Across Tokyo, Japan, specifically the Odaiba sector, children slept unaware of the hell preparing to break loose.  
  
All except for Hikari and a young woman name Mimi.  
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: Oooooo, spooky…oh, and for ya'll who've read "Bonjour…Monsieur Grunge" from "Digital Romance," never fear, I'm going to work on it!…eventually…  
Shimatta is dammit.  
Keister is…something or other…German?…for butt. Heheh..  
Ja ne!  
(Which, by the way, is Japanese for 'see ya') 


	2. Holes in the Heart | Chapter Two

Holes in the Heart  
2-Descending  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: Insanity rules supreme. No, but I wish. .; Hey, didja enjoy Chapter One? Probably not…oh, but happy day for moi! Not only is www.fanfiction.net getting many Daikari fics, but they're all GOOD fics! Also, if you entered my contest, PLEASE write a review or something stating the title. If you don't, I'll make the wild assumption that Yin's the only one to enter and thusly will win the contest. Everyone who entered wins, technically, though, so….last minute entries..get 'em in NOW. And I now return you to your regularly programmed fic. Ken! Ken! Cute as a widdle kid…cute as an older kid…cute as a teen…darn him! *fumes for no apparent reason at all* Oh, and to ya'll who reviewed chapter one, thanksies! Major thanksies to all of you! Also thanks to Pazoo and Athena who wisely informed me that Satoru was Ken's bro's name. I didn't know there was an on-line fiasco 'bout it, I thought Satoru was his name 'cause a magazine I had (PoJo's) had the 'new' season's characters' names and Satoru was listed as the 'evil human.' And Pazoo…THANK-YOU!!! Ken means 'Perfection!' Hoo-YEAH!! Also, thanks to Chibi-Usa, Jay, and Silver! Til later, ya people!===  
  
2-DESCENDING  
  
A loud, annoying chiming sound exploded into Koushiro's ears and he shot up with a loud "I didn't do it!" Blinking several times, he shook his head to clear the sleepiness and stumbled out of his bed and to the door. Still dressed in school uniform, he asked who was there in a muffled voice.  
  
"Tachikawa Mimi. Koushiro-kun? That you?"  
  
Flicking the chain-lock away and twisting the turn-lock, he pulled the door open. Somehow, even at three in the morning, Mimi managed to look beautiful and perfectly groomed. A light blush tinged his cheeks and he was grateful for the darkness in the house. "Wha' izzit?" he yawned, still rather tired. Bustling past him, Mimi grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"Emergency! Koushiro, we need an immediate meeting!"   
  
He blinked again. "Wha?"  
  
The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and smacked the side of his head lightly. "Hel-loooo, Einstein! Chosen Children! Meeting! E. MER. GEN. CY." When Koushiro retained his confused, dead-on-his-feet look, she bit off a frustrated scream and settled for pulling her hair.   
  
Finally, her words broke through his haze and the efficient, no-nonsense Koushiro snapped into place. "Let me get a communications out to the guys," he said hurriedly, racing back to his room and setting up his computer and digi-vice. Tapping instructions in quickly, he wrote a simple message.  
  
"There. Hopefully they'll hear their digi-vices beeping away."  
  
Smiling happily at her friend, Mimi relaxed and sat down on the floor. In the pocket of her jeans, an insignificant rectangular piece of stone began glowing irregularly green.   
  
*&*SINCERITY*&*  
  
*__+__*  
  
Beep.  
  
Beep.  
  
Beep.  
  
BEEP!!  
  
Ken sat straight up, slamming his head into the ceiling. "OW!!" Falling back, hands wrapped around his eyes and head, he "oww"ed again, ignorant to Wormmon's pleas for him to get off. "Ken, you're *gasp* squishing me…please, Ken…yowch…"  
  
BEEP!!   
  
Moving off Wormmon, Ken peered at his beeping digi-vice and stifled an exhausted yawn. Avoiding the ladder to his bunk, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and dropped effortlessly to the floor, landing like a cat on his feet. Knitting his dark eyebrows together in slight confusion, he scooped the offending piece of technology up and turned a lamp on.   
  
EMERGENCY MEETING AT THE PARK.  
EVERYONE HAS TO COME.  
KOUSHIRO.  
  
"Ken? Ken, what is it?" Wormmon's voice penetrated the shock blocking his normally whirring brain and the preteen looked up. "E-mail. The Chosen Children are meeting in the park." Wormmon seemed to consider this before smiling the best he could.   
  
"Then we should go, shouldn't we, Ken?" he spoke carefully. Ken's blue eyes widened and he bit his lip anxiously, a gesture new to both. "What if they don't accept me?" he asked softly, reaching up for Wormmon to jump down. The green caterpillar Digimon did so, while saying, "You should go. You have a crest, a digi-vice, and me. You are a Chosen Child."  
  
Pulling his Digimon into a gentle hug, Ken smiled. "All right. But I'm holding you responsible for how they react."  
  
*__+__*  
  
Pacing quickly across the grass, Mimi had her chin resting on a fist, elbow settled on her hip. Lower lip curled outward, anger and fear streaked her auburn eyes as Koushiro watched. The original Chosen Children were already grouped, Yamato and Sora sharing a bench with an uncomfortable Jyou, Taichi and Hikari on the swings. Takeru was leaning against a tree, obviously waiting for someone.  
  
Tensely, Mimi looked up when she heard a crackling noise, then relaxing as she saw Miyako and Iori emerge from the bushes, the latter holding Miyako's hand as she moved up to Takeru, who smiled brightly at the pretty glasses-wearing girl. Iori, in a very uncharacteristic movement, rolled his eyes and made a face.   
  
Hikari, face pale, glanced around. "Where's Daisuke-cha-uh, kun?" she asked, cheeks turning red at her slip of the tongue. Taichi, who hadn't missed it, gave her a death glare that spoke volumes-the 'if-he-even-THINKS-he's-going-to-get-ANYwhere-with-MY-sister' look-and Hikari, unbelievably, squirmed in her seat, face even redder.   
  
Mimi, resisting the urge to giggle, plopped to the soft ground, arms and pink hair out-flung. Staring up at the stars, she felt mist collecting in her eyes as she thought of how Palmon would have loved watching them. Sitting up, she plucked a piece of grass and slowly stripped it, strand from strand, as the soft murmur of conversation fell into the background.  
  
"Hey, guys," Mimi raised her eyes. Daisuke stood there, Buimon in his arms, an unidentifiable figure behind him. "You'll never guess who I brought!" With a dramatic flourish of his arms after Buimon jumped down, he stepped aside and cleared his throat. "May I present Ichijouji Ken, the Ch-"  
  
A blur passed him and Ken found himself pinned against a tree by a quivering arm, his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"-osen Child of Kindness?" Daisuke finished, bewildered.  
  
Mimi, teeth bared and eyes ablaze with hatred, pressed an arm against Ken's throat, the other pinning him across his chest to the tree. "You did this!" she shrieked, slapping him with the arm she had held across his throat before switching both hands to his shoulders, fingernails digging into the cloth of his uniform and his skin. A quiet whimper fell from his lips and she ignored it purposefully.  
  
Opening his eyes at the pain, he caught his breath, staring into the most gorgeous pair of brown-red eyes in the world. Wisps of pink hair framed a lovely face, the perfect lips curved back in a wolf-like baring of her white teeth. Dressed in a pink sweater and jeans, she was deadly perfection.  
  
And he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's your fault!" she cried, pressing him against the tree, one of her fingernails snapping off at the dead nail and another cracking from the pressure. Still she kept him dangling at the tree, his body falling limp.   
  
"Yo, Mimi-san, he's…on our side?" Miyako said, ending the sentence in an unsure question, a little unsettled by the desperation radiating from Mimi's body.  
  
Her grip on Ken's shoulders loosened slowly and her eyebrows lowered in confusion, mouth forming an uneasy 'o' at Miyako's remark.  
  
"It's okay, Mimi," Koushiro assured softly and she let go, backing off, anger returning to her face. Coldly, she turned her back and walked to the other side of the miniature playground. Rubbing his shoulders carefully, Ken pulled himself to his feet with Wormmon's anxious questioning. "I'm fine, Wormmon," he reassured his partner.  
  
Hikari, from her darkened swing, cast a glance at the ground. I'm not sure if I am, she thought quietly, feeling the darkness pulsing in the back of her mind like an evil tumor with a mind of its own. Dizzily, she swayed in the swing, feeling the comforting light of her crest weaken.  
  
And then it died.  
  
The blackness snapped into place and she screamed inhumanly, clutching at her head, her eyes turning blank. All heads snapped in her direction and both Daisuke and Taichi cried out her name. Taichi knelt by her, placing a hand on her forehead as Daisuke grabbed her wrist, distantly remembering how to check for a pulse.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Hikari was dead.  
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: WHOA!! Did I WRITE that??!! Well, she isn't going to stay 'dead,' so don't decide to stalk me…Kenmi now belongs to me! Kenmi being Ken x Mimi. I'm still embarrassed that I screwed up his name…*blushes*  
Chan=a term for younger girls or lovers  
Kun=for younger boys   
San=term of respect for an older person  



	3. Holes in the Heart | Chapter Three

Holes in the Heart  
3-Good-Bye, Hello  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: Well, here's the not-so-long awaited chapter three! And, yes, I KNOW these chapters are short. One was five text pages (barely) and two was four text pages, both in Times New Roman font and font size 12. I'm gonna make this one SEVEN pages! Heeheehee!! I'll be so proud of myself! *hugs a stuffed white tiger toy the size of herself…that's 5'3"…0.o;* That's the aLiEn tiGEr, one of my two muses! Ryan, my red-haired, black-winged Russian fairy-muse has gone away on vacation…whew…he's so antagonistic! More Kenmi, freakiness galore, and some fighty stuff! WHAT?! Oh, you REALLY thought this was going to be just a romance? Oh, please…I'll make myself puke! Weird, no? I write romances when I absolutely hate 'em. Yes, I freak myself out. So? What's your point? *shrugs* Maybe Miyakeru in this'n…ja!===  
  
3-GOOD-BYE, HELLO  
  
Mimi felt her stomach heave and she raced, as well as the others, over to Hikari's limp body. "Oh, Kami-sama, no.." she breathed, heart skipping a beat.  
  
Daisuke's face was frantic and Taichi looked like he had lost all the blood in his body. "Come on, Hikari-chan," Daisuke pleaded, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Miyako wouldn't look, too afraid to see her best friend lying limp on the ground. Takeru, arms wrapped around Miyako and Iori, swallowed a lump in his throat as Jyou and Koushiro attempted to revive her.   
  
*__+__*  
  
No, please, leave me alone…  
  
No…  
  
NO!!!  
  
*__+__*  
  
A startled gasp erupted from Sora's throat and Yamato squeezed her hand comfortingly, glancing fearfully down at the youthful bearer of light.  
  
And did a double take.  
  
Hikari was sitting up, smiling gently at her brother and the wet-faced Daisuke. Koushiro had a fish-out-of-water look to his face and Yamato sniggered briefly before Sora's elbow dug into his ribs. There was silence and then everyone was trying to embrace Hikari at the same time.  
  
Everyone, Mimi noticed, except for Ken. An uneasy look was flickering across his face and Mimi began to feel that something wasn't right. In her pocket, unseen, a green light pulsed defensively, as did Ken's lavender crest of Kindness. She caught his eyes and she could've sworn he looked cornered…like a deer staring into headlights…  
  
"..lutely fine, Onii-san, really, I am. Just a little dizzy. Let's go home, okay?" Mimi felt one of her muscles freeze up. Even when Hikari was her sickest, she always stuck out a meeting…why would she forget their emergency meeting? Well, du~uh, Meems, she just DIED, Mimi scolded herself mentally.   
  
Climbing to her feet, Hikari smiled warmly at Gatomon, who smiled back. Walking steadily with Taichi and Daisuke both worriedly hanging behind her, Hikari was brushing past Ken when his voice stopped the relieved Chosen Children right where they stood.   
  
"You aren't her."  
  
"Ken…?" Hikari asked questioningly, and Mimi felt a chill overcome her body when she saw a black light flicker in Hikari's eyes.  
  
"You aren't Hikari," he repeated, eyes hardening and body corded and ready to leap at her. The instant his words left his mouth, a wind exploded into the park, twisting and roaring in hostility. Mimi, with a shriek, was swept off her feet and thrown into Ken, who caught her as they tumbled to the ground. Simultaneously to their hitting the giving soil, the wind centralized around Hikari.  
  
Her pupils began enlargening, engulfing the color of her eyes and then the whites until they were completely black. Rolling her eyes back, she started laughing, the wind tearing Taichi and Daisuke away from her, sending them spiraling into metal statues erected. The laugh coming from her was heartless and slyly evil, her hair growing in length until it brushed against her ankles and her body growing, maturing, fingernails becoming daggers. Smiling cruelly, the wind still howling in a vortex around her, she held out one clawed hand. "Your senses are simply divine. I haven't met a solitary human being with the ability to sense evil since this body and you were born," she purred, eyes slitting.   
  
Ken, pulling himself out from under Mimi, lifted the unconscious angel of Sincerity and glanced about, trying to find Wormmon. Something wet splashed against his arms and he looked down at Mimi. Blood oozed from a thin, but deep cut in her shoulder from the razor-like wind. He had only met her this once and she had almost broken his shoulders, but he felt an incessant need to insure her safety.   
  
Lips curling up into a sneer, he laid her gently down on the torn up grass and gave a cold look up to the possessed body of Hikari, where she had levitated herself with the wind.   
  
Ivory skin splattered with bright crimson red and straight blue-black hair dotted with earth and blood, he banished any fear he had with the cockiness he remembered so well from when he was Kaizer. A thin-lipped smile played on his face and he boldly, and tantalizingly slowly, walked across the ground.   
  
The dark form of Hikari was enjoying herself with slamming Yamato into Taichi's limp body and was apparently reveling in Sora's futile anger and horror. Jyou and Koushiro were thrown in a tree that was threatening to topple on top of Iori's unconscious body. Miyako and Takeru were wrapped in each other's arms, Takeru on the verge of tears, Miyako screaming at the unfairness of it all.  
  
Ken noticed something he hadn't before.  
  
"I'm the only one standing," he whispered, closer to retching then he'd ever been before. And then he saw the Digimon.  
  
Buimon and Hawkmon were trying to restrain a wailing Gatomon from racing toward Hikari, Armadimon and Wormmon both out in red pools.  
  
A blossom of hatred flowered into a thorny rose and Ken moved faster, running until tears came from the corners of his eyes, streaming down his face.   
  
It wasn't fair.   
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
It wasn't FAIR.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" he screamed, his throat burning and a flash of bright lavender light swallowed everyone in their area.  
  
*__+__*  
  
"Mmmm….," Mimi murmured, eyelashes fluttering open. Tucked into a tidy bed in a spotless and empty room, she sat up and rubbed sleepies out of her eyes. "Where am I?" she mumbled, swinging her bare feet to the floor. With a yelp, she jerked them back in, hissing at the cold floor. Moving her left arm to stretch, she winced and felt a tear come needlessly to her eye, stinging it. Her right hand flew up to touch it and she encountered a bandage, damp in a straight line. Craning her neck, she peered at it. Blood. A red line streaked the white bandages wrapped around her shoulder and upper arm.  
  
"It's about time you came to."  
  
Eyes widening, she turned around, unburdened delight shining in her eyes.   
  
"Gennai! Good Kami-sama, is that you?!" The old Digi-man beamed from under his white mustache and the traces of a white beard beginning growth, setting a pair of pink slippers by her bed. "Ah, Mimi, good to see you again," he said satisfactorily. A little confused, she stuttered, "B-but, you're dead!" A chuckle emerged from Gennai. "No, just very, very old."  
  
As they shared a laugh, memories hit her like a ton of bricks. "The others! Where a-" "In various rooms," he cut her off, "each recuperating from wounds. A few boys in particular are rather cut up. Kids these days." He clucked his tongue. "Hikari?" she asked, afraid of his answer.   
  
"No sign of her. Everyone's here, including those new Children." At Mimi's troubled expression, he sighed. "I'd be more than happy to look for her, but this one boy has a broken arm, what looks like the biggest headache, a sprained ankle, and the crest of Kindness burned into the flesh of his left breast and it's not coming out anytime soon."  
  
"Boy?! Breast?!"  
  
"Not THAT kind! Geez, kids these days…" Muttering, Gennai left her room and set off down the hall.  
  
She sat still for a moment, trying to think of who had the crest of Kindness. Knowledge-check, check…Reliability-check, check…Sincerity-check, check…Love-check, check… Courage-check, check…Friendship-check, check…Hope-check…Light-check…Destiny-check…Compassion-check…which left Ken and Kindness.  
  
Her heart stopped beating for a split second and she shook her head to dispel the strange worrying feeling burning in her chest. Broken arm and a crest burnt into his skin. She mouthed an 'ow.'  
  
Quickly checking that Gennai wasn't within eyesight, she grabbed the slippers he had left and slid her feet into them, standing up carefully, ignoring the painful throbbing in her head. "Damn head," she grumbled, stepping cautiously so as not to aggravate her pulsing temples.   
  
Walking gently down the hall, she peeked into every door, each time getting a bit angrier and angrier. Each and every Chosen Child was wounded, their Digimon either on a bed beside them or standing by their partner. Every Digimon but Palmon. A lump rose in her throat and she bit back bitter tears.   
  
If that kisama touches Palmon, I swear…  
  
Finally, she came to a room darker than the others. Peeping inside, she was just barely able to discern Ken's shape in the bed. Glancing about swiftly, she silently creeped into his room. Wormmon had de-digivolved and was bandaged up.   
  
Ken, from waist down covered by blanket, had his entire chest swathed with pure white cloth bandages. His face was stuck in an expression of rage and sorrow, and Mimi felt her breath catch in her throat. She had hated him for what he had done, but his face…maybe what he did was because…he was caught eternally in guilty torment. Raising her right hand, she touched his pale cheek, pained by the hurt his face revealed.   
  
Eyes flickering to the left side of his chest, she bit her lip, hesitating. The temptation was too much and she quietly shifted her hand from his face to the bandages, pulling them aside.   
  
"..Kami-sama.."  
  
The small rectangular piece of gray stone was embedded in his chest, burnt flesh surrounding it, scabs gruesome and misshapen about it. The flesh itself was blackened and covered with red welts and blisters. Forgetting the sharp pain caused by moving her left arm, she clapped her left hand over her mouth and replaced the bandages quickly.   
  
Stumbling back to the wall, Mimi leaned over and regurgitated acid-like liquid, salty tears flowing from her eyes. Nobody deserves that much pain, she cried silently. I might hate him, but even he, no matter what, doesn't deserve that.  
  
"Mimi..?"  
  
She turned her tear-streaked face up to Gennai, who smiled sadly and she flung herself into the short elder's arms, weeping and wailing.  
  
When her sobs dwindled down to only an occasional sniffle and the brief interlude of fresh tears, he gently patted her back and bid her to stand up. "Now, I should have warned you, Mimi, but I need you to stay away from this room until he's able to come out." Smiling weakly, Mimi nodded and pulled herself to her feet, wandering back to her room.  
  
Just as dreams were about to claim her mind, she wondered on how they had been brought to the Digital world.  
  
Then she slept.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Armageddmon touched the smooth skin of her newly acquired body. In the matured body of Hikari, she lounged on a fluffy black bed in a black cavernous palace. Smiling darkly to herself, she stretched the perfect arms out, rotating them. "I looooove this body," she purred to herself. "It might be a bit younger than I hoped, but the aging process worked perfectly." Admiring herself in a body-length mirror, she smiled again. "The ability to harvest magic, the talent of using it, and the additional roundness and flatness in right places with maturing. Such potential as an apprentice." With a falsely sorrowful sigh, she continued, "Too bad I needed a body more than an apprentice." Giggling evilly, she twirled around and waltzed over to an enormous black closet, raising an arm and using dark powers to open it. A black gown with a neckline that reached her chin and a slit up one side of it floated up to her along with a delicate pair of black, skin-tight heeled boots. A glittering necklace of rubies and pure gold came to rest along with the other articles upon the silky bed-sheets.  
  
With a single snap of her fingers, her 'Hikari' clothes vanished and the velvety dark ones appeared on her body.   
  
Immediately turning on her heel, she clicked down the hall, swaying her hips and enjoying the power flowing through her. Down black marble halls, past black racks of black armor and black weaponry, into a room darker than dark. "Master," she said simply, black eyes glittering sinisterly.  
  
|=| Armageddmon. For four human years I have waited for you to return to me. Have you found enough power to allow my…return? If not… |=|  
  
"Master," she said quickly, "I have found three sources of excellent power level. I have dominated the being that lived inside one and I now have control over her body and powers. One of the other two lies near the gates of death and the second is wounded-severely, I hope."  
  
|=| Perhaps your demise can wait. I congratulate you. As long as you have that body, though, enjoy yourself. But GET ME THAT POWER!! |=|  
  
The thunderous mental roar shook her head, but she still smiled sleekly. "Oh, I will enjoy myself, Master," she murmured, licking her lip at the memory of a young, but promising boy she had fought.  
  
"I will."  
  
*__+__*  
  
Ken opened his eyes to find total darkness above, around, and beside him. With a muffled curse, he pulled himself up and casually fell to the floor with a loud thud, almost managing to preserve his self-dignity despite the cast on his arm and his rear end being bent in the air. Wormmon, having digivolved thanks to Gennai's generous heaps of 'food,' anxiously crawled over to his partner and turned slightly to look into Ken's scrunched face. "That hurt," he grunted. Opening one blue eye, he spotted Wormmon's green, homely face and a brilliant smile brightened his face. "WORMMON!!" Scooping the Digimon into a bear hug, he felt tears sparkle in his eyes. "You're all right!" he cried, holding his partner happily. "Yes, Ken. I'm glad you're all right as well. If you don't mind, though…*gkk* You're strangling me.." Face mortified, Ken set him on the ground and blushed brightly. "Gomen nasai, Wormmon," he mumbled, playing with his ivory hands.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: PallaPlease's going to make herself go insane…oops, been there, doing that! How'd you like my Ken/Mimi stuff? Was it as bad as I thought it was? How's about the battle scene? Okay, technically it was a one-sided 'whoop the butts of the Chosen Children' battle, but, hey, you can't sue me! You don't even know my e-mail address! HA! Anyway, the boy Armageddmon (a pun, by the way..all the word Armageddon needs is an 'm' before the 'o') is remembering is NOT Ken. Nope. If you've read my Digital Romance series, you can make a decent guess, though…the 'Master' she conversed with is a villain from Season 01. The one I personally hated the most. Fortunately, I've left no clues in any of my other stories (if you know what Armageddon is and you've read Revelations in the Bible…then you're probably smart enough to figure it out) for you to guess who it is. And now the Japanese word translations!  
  
Kami-sama=God  
Kisama=****h  
Gomen nasai=I'm sorry  
  
That's about all I used. I'm going to go eat lunch, figure out the next chapter, and write for five hours straight. I'm going to finish "Holes in the Heart" today on December 3, 2000! Those of you who actually want me to start planning a sequel…forget it. If how I feel after writing chapters 2 and 3 right after one another is any indication of how I'll feel when I actually finish the gosh-darn series, then there's no chance. Maybe. Who knows?  
Ja ne!  



	4. Holes in the Heart | Chapter Four

Holes in the Heart.  
4-I Wonder If She's Figured Out  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: Me again! NYUKNYUKNYUK!! You thought you'd escaped me! HA!! WRONG-O! *feels very Grinch-ish at the moment* Well, this little fanfic writer is a bit tuckered out so 'scuse her bad writing. *yawns* I have the title of chapter four from that song-"would you look at her, she looks at me, she's got me thinkin' about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel…and she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out-I'm crazy for this girl..yeah, I'm crazy for this girl…"-which I like. I don't sing it 'cause I'm female and it'd be WRONG if I sang it…um, I just goofed, didn't I? Poop. *giggles nervously before grabbing her stuffed tiger and running away*===  
  
4-I WONDER IF SHE'S FIGURED OUT  
  
Ichijouji Ken hobbled into the dining room, seating himself in a chair with a relieved sigh, relaxing slowly. Dressed in a violet tank-top and black pants, he kicked off the sandals he wore. Closing his eyes and leaning back his head, he was about to think of happier times when an outraged squeal broke his concentration. Eyes shooting open, he sprung up into defense before falling over as a direct result of his sprained ankle. Hitting the hard floor, he hollered and there was a cry of, "Why were you in MY chair?!" Wincing, he slowly, achingly, sat up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing again at the knot forming back there.   
  
The angel Mimi stood above him, bandaged shoulder, messy pink hair, and all, eyes ablaze with…righteous condescendence?  
  
"That's my chair, buddy! As in, I alone sit in it! Clear? Good." With a haughty sniff, she was going to sit in it when Ken, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face, pulled the chair away with his good foot. A startled shriek signified the sacred meeting of butt with hard paneled wood floor. Laughing loudly, he held onto his sides and howled even louder when she glared at him with her red face underneath pink bangs. Viciously kicking his swollen violet ankle with her foot, she found pleasure in his loud cry and rude glare.  
  
Then another sly grin crossed his face. He leaned over toward her bandaged shoulder and she prepared to back away-"Here, let me help."  
  
Mimi blinked. That must have come out wrong…  
  
"Let me help," he repeated, a smile quirking on his face. "I can massage it."  
  
She blinked again. Was Gennai giving him medication…?  
  
What are you doing?!, her mind screamed at her as she stayed numbly in her sitting position, letting Ken make his way behind her. YOU ARE CERTIFIABLY INSAAAANE!!!!, her mind raged when Ken's smooth, dry hands touched her shoulders and slowly began moving, rubbing the skin gently.  
  
Her mind was silent for a moment before begrudgingly admitting, Maybe it's okay…tell him to rub a little bit higher on the right shoulder, okay?  
  
Mimi almost laughed at herself.  
  
"A little higher on the right, okay?" she told him, softer than she'd wanted to do.  
  
"Pardon?" Ken moved his face a little closer so he could hear better. Laughing, Mimi turned her head and began, "A little high..er…" Her voice trailed off as she found herself staring straight into a pair of exotic ocean blue eyes framed by delicate black eyelashes. Her words froze right in her throat and she could feel the murmur of his heartbeat. Funny, it was a bit faster than normal heartbeats were. Then again, her own heart felt like a car doing ninety an hour.   
  
Once again, Ken marveled at the unique shades of her eyes and the perfection of her face. His hands had stopped moving and his brain felt like it was stunned beyond any comprehensible thought. And then an absurd relic of childhood fairytales rose up into his mind and sang softly into his ear. Kiss her. Even more absurd was how he felt his eyes drift shut, both him and the older girl moving closer together, lips almost touching…  
  
Oh. My. KAMI-SAMA!!!! His brain blared back to life and he instantly shoved himself away from her, heart beating rapidly, a distant part of his subconscious grumbling about morons who couldn't kiss worth a yen.  
  
Her cheeks turned red as well as his and he stuttered something about Wormmon that Mimi didn't catch. As the boy pulled himself up and hobbled off, leaning on his good side, Mimi lifted a hand and dazedly touched her lips. Part of her regretted his moving away, the sensibility he had shown in not kissing her. And then another part of her was grateful. If he had kissed her, she didn't know how she would have ever retrieved her heart…  
  
*__+__*  
  
Hovering silently above the small lake covering Gennai's house, the slender figure of Armageddmon smiled slyly. "This will be fun," she remarked to herself before vanishing from the air and into the house itself with a simple thought. This…Hikari's powers, she noted, must have a bonus of immediate molecular transportation. How interesting.  
  
Sharpening a dagger-like fingernail on the wall, digging a deep scratch into the wood, she seductively swayed her hips, intentionally moving toward the 'living room' where, she knew, the Chosen Children and their Digimon were gathered. "..out Hikari?" she heard and a large smile grew before turning into a pout.   
  
She waltzed right into the room.  
  
"Holy--!!" she heard the boy with spiky brown hair-Daisuke-exclaim and her pout became a smile. Paying no mind to the children and Digimon pulling themselves into battle stances, she stepped over to the boy, leaning over and taking his chin firmly in her hand. "Hello," she purred and she had the additional pleasure of seeing his eyes widen in shock. Smirking, she pulled him to his feet and, giving a cheerful "Sayonara!" to the other Chosen Children, she vanished in a sparkle of dark light, taking him with her.  
  
"KUSO!" Ken exploded, fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. Taichi slammed his fist through the table in front of him and Gennai cam into the room hurriedly. "What happened?"  
  
"She got Daisuke," Takeru said numbly, Miyako burying her face in her hands. Ken growled something unintelligible and his face became clouded and furious. Mimi, seeing this, touched his shoulder with her right hand and whispered something in his ear. Koushiro, with narrowed eyes, noticed it and also saw Ken relax visibly as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. Waaaaait a minute….  
  
*__+__*  
  
"Ken, don't worry, we might be able to track her," Mimi whispered and Ken nodded curtly, letting himself be physically more loose as she squeezed his hand warmly. His mind was already in motion as he put to use all the data he'd collected over the years he'd spent in the Digital world.   
  
Almost instantly he knew where they were.  
  
"Star Isle," he murmured so only Mimi could hear. She nodded and smiled down at him, although he didn't catch the bright look.   
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: I know, I know, short chapter. Give me a break, I'm using up all my ideas so I can not feel guilty over never finishing it. That and my brains' about to explode from ideas. 0.o; Anyone else out there HATE those annoying red and green squiggly lines SpellCheck gives you? What the HECK? SpellCheck just red-lined itself!…oh, it's supposed to be 'Spelling and Grammar.' Well, excuuuuuuuuse me, Mr. 'Spelling and Grammar.' Hopefully I'll be able to finish chapter 5-7 and Aftermath soon. Drivin' me freakin' nuts…Kenmi! Heh. Honestly, I don't know exactly why I paired them up…no, wait, I do. Read a story in which I thought Ken and Mimi were going to be a couple, but they weren't and my mind started weaving them as a couple…and when "Genesis of Evil" came on, my brain overloaded and "Holes in the Heart" emerged. Go figure.  
Kuso=shit  
Ja!  
  



	5. Holes in the Heart | Chapter Five

Holes in the Heart  
5-Star Isle  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: The fifth chapter. Oi. Head is GOING to IMPLODE, people. *rubs temples* I know the romance scene in last chapter was soooo mushy…and weird…and unlikely…but if you liked it, it's perfect! *winks* 'Nyway, here's 5-Star Isle! Note: More violence here, and oodles upon oodles of Kenmi. Now go away or read it.===  
  
5-STAR ISLE  
  
Wormmon, carefully perched on Mimi's recently mended shoulder, cast an anxious glance at Ken who, with an almost healed sprained ankle, was struggling a little more with his cast-covered arm and slightly swollen ankle. Even when he was hurt as bad as he was he wouldn't give up. Especially when climbing up a rocky mountainside to get into a black palace.  
  
**(("Mimi-san, we can't take any others with us. It'll be easier to get into Star Isle with a smaller amount of people, like you, me, and Wormmon." He had paused when he saw the pain flitter through her eyes. "Mimi-san?" "I'm sorry…I was thinking of Palmon." She had smiled weakly. "I'm sure she's fine," she had added.))**  
  
Blinking her eyes rapidly, Mimi grabbed a ledge with one hand and she heaved herself up, setting Wormmon down and reaching out for Ken's arm, pulling him up. "Ken, are you all right?" the green caterpillar-like Digimon asked kindly and Ken smiled-sweetly, Mimi noted with a light blush-and replied with a gentle "yes." Mimi placed her hand above her eyes, squinting to see through the clinging black fog above them. "Ick," she sighed, "I just bought these clothes." Ken, with a half-smile, shook his head and stroked Wormmon's head absently.   
  
Glaring down at the itchy cast wrapped around his arm, he rolled his eyes in frustration and reached up with his good arm and ripped a chunk out of it, then another and another. Mimi, startled by the splashes in the sea below them, looked up from where she sat to see him ripping his cast off with his teeth and fingers. "Ken…!" she and Wormmon gasped at the same time. He glanced up from his work, a piece of plaster between his jaws. Grinning, he spat it into the water before sliding the rest off and letting it fall to the surface of the water, far below. "Geez, Ken! Your arm! And that's polluting!" "Oh, please. When the water is BROWN and STICKY, I doubt plaster-of-Paris is gonna do much," he threw back to her sarcastically.   
  
Mimi glared slightly and leaned over, touching his black-and-blue arm lightly.   
  
A burst of green light came from her fingers and swallowed his arm, circling it. In fearful amazement, the trio watched the light fade to reveal a perfectly healed arm.   
  
"Wow," Mimi breathed, wide-eyed and as shocked as her companions.  
  
And then the ledge exploded out from under them.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Wormmon felt the wind whistle past him and he idly thought about how he hoped Ken would make it out alive. A hand caught him and he stared into Daisuke's eyes.  
  
Only they weren't Daisuke's eyes.   
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," he smirked coldly. In his other arm were the unconscious bodies of Ken and Mimi, arms interlocked around each other. Wormmon swallowed loudly.   
  
"Yes, little one, squirm like the worm you are," 'Daisuke' sneered and Wormmon felt darkness enter his brain, knocking him out.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Armageddmon chanted and sprinkled a odorless black powder onto a fire with colorless flames streaked with black and white. "Klo, kih, jih, sert'la, kniog'oyu, kreawq!" Spreading her arms out with a flourish, she thrust her head back and welcomed the black power flowing into her body. She heard the click of shoes on the marble floor and instinctively knew it was Daisuke. "Did you get them?" she asked without moving her body or head.   
  
"Yes."  
  
There were two hollow 'thunk's as their bodies hit the ground. This time Armageddmon turned her head and peered over her sleek shoulder. Pink hair fanned out mingling with black-blue hair, two bodies, boy and girl, limp and quiet on the ground.   
  
"Did you kill them, you idiot?" she snapped irritatedly.  
  
"No," he answered blankly, no emotion in his voice, not registering the insulting tone in her voice. Right away, her expression changed to one of childish glee, sweeping her silky light-brown hair back. "You are a wonderful darling," she purred, blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Now get the chalice and the blade."  
  
The zombie-like Daisuke nodded and bowed before exiting the chamber.  
  
Eyeing the limp bodies and the Digimon, Armageddmon purposefully stepped over to them. Staring down at them, she poked Ken's ribcage with a booted toe. A lavender light responded, glowing up from the left side of his chest. Raising an elegant eyebrow, she leaned over and ripped his sleeveless shirt off with her long fingernails. A piece of stone was embedded in his chest, the symbol of Kindness glowing brightly. From Mimi's hip, a green light glowed. Narrowing her eyes, she ripped a hole in Mimi's jean-pocket, letting a piece of stone with a glowing green Sincerity symbol tumble to the floor. The lights seemed to be searching for something…  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as she watched the two lights encircle each other and twirl around and around, merging into one strange multicolored light, then separating and each one twisting around the other. For some unknown reason to Armageddmon, it enraged her and she grabbed the Sincerity crest between her fingers, snapping it angrily into two pieces, grinding it into smaller pieces before throwing the pieces into the air. Her hair floated out behind her as her eyes glowed an evil black color and twin black columns of darkness erupted from her eyes followed by a spiraling thread of evil from her mouth. The pieces were annihilated and the blackness issuing from her eyes and mouth vanished and her hair settled back down. With a smug smile, she turned and glanced down at the crest of Kindness. The lavender light dwindled, reluctantly retreating from the last, dying traces of green light, slowly, as if it was mourning the loss of its companion.   
  
"That's it," she snarled, "go back to your little haven, but, oh, don't fret, I'll find you, drag you out, and destroy you like your little mate!" Her words ended in a shriek. Eyes wild, she let one hand touch her forehead.   
  
LEAVE THEM ALONE.  
  
"No," she whispered, frightened. "You're dead!"  
  
YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME, NOT AS LONG AS I LOVE MY BROTHER… DAISUKE…MY FAMILY…EVERYONE…I'LL BE HERE TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE.  
  
"I never regret anything!"  
  
THEN YOU WILL DIE.  
  
Gasping for air, Armageddmon clutched her head, laughing insanely. "No, fool, YOU will die! My master will eat you and your little friends over there! And then your world and this one will be his!"  
  
NO…NO!!!!!  
  
"YES!! YES!!!"  
  
Armageddmon cackled and stood up from where she had collapsed on the floor. Straightening her black gown, she patted her hair and dabbed at a drop of blood resting on her full lip. "Daisuke! Now!"  
  
Armageddmon waited impatiently until the dark-haired boy appeared, a jeweled gold-plated chalice in one hand, a gold-handled shining blade in the other. He knelt on one knee before her, holding the two objects out to her.  
  
Smiling wickedly at the reflective surfaces, she turned to the gold-plated stones before her.  
  
An evil light glinted in her dark eyes.  
  
Raising the dagger she roared with evil cackles…  
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: Okay, it wasn't as violent as I expected. Only two more chapters left! Woo-hoo!! This one's only four pages in length. Chapter six won't be much longer, but chapter seven's going to be pretty long…I hope. ** Heheh… Well, please review! You read, you review! Well, it's not like I can MAKE you review…Ja ne!  
(No new Japanese words to translate! So there!)  



	6. Holes in the Heart | Chapter Six

Holes in the Heart  
6-Apocalypse  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: Well, there's your second clue. Both Armageddon and Apocalypse are clues. PLEASE say you can figure it out…ah, who cares? Only one more chapter and an aftermath left! *does a little dance* Don't get me wrong, I love my stories and I've adored writing this today (literally…chapters 2-7 and the aftermath all done today, 12/3/00…*sweatdrops*) and I hope you all love it as much as I do, but I'm exhausted with three other story ideas clambering in my head (one being an Impulse/Sailor Moon crossover, one a Sorato romance, the other a Kenmi Christmas story) and I really need to sleep. Add to that one brother who's almost a twin and really wants to use the computer…*yawns*…so, see you at the end of the chapter!===  
  
6-APOCALYPSE  
  
^Armageddmon waited impatiently until the dark-haired boy appeared, a jeweled gold-plated chalice in one hand, a gold-handled shining blade in the other. He knelt on one knee before her, holding the two objects out to her.  
  
Smiling wickedly at the reflective surfaces, she turned to the gold-plated stones before her.  
  
An evil light glinted in her dark eyes.  
  
Raising the dagger she roared with evil cackles…^  
  
Ken's eyes slowly opened and he could see a black-clothed figure blurrily, his eyes out of focus. His chest ached and felt slightly chilly. With one hand he felt his chest. HOLY--! He sat bolt upright, checking that he wasn't ALL naked. Breathing relief at finding his pants in place, he looked over first at Wormmon-who was fine except for the whole unconscious thing he had going-and then at Mimi. Smiling softly, he touched the side of her face gently.  
  
"The boy is awake."  
  
Snapping his head up at Daisuke's voice, Ken whirled his head around, to see the mature 'Hikari' staring coldly at him, a deadly dagger clutched in one elegant hand, a brightly decorated chalice in front of her. She sneered and gestured with one hand.  
  
Against Ken's will, his body stood up and took steps forward, though he leaned as far backwards as he could. Still his body moved toward her and he gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing and the muscles in his body straining against her powerful summons. "Stop it…kisama," he growled, sweat beads popping out on his forehead and dripping down his face. She simply giggled at him, covering her mouth with one slender hand and her black eyes boring into his head.  
  
"Oh, my, someone needs to watch his little mouth," she teased coldly. He glared at her, his Kaizer face falling into position. Cruelly, she threw him into a bowing position fifty feet away from her. "Yes, grovel, idiotic male," she sneered, fully aware of his cockiness. "You who called yourself the Digimon Kaizer, you are now nothing but a mere tool for my master's return!" she continued, voice growing in pitch as she resumed the dragging of him toward the stones with her power.   
  
"Stop…it…"  
  
"But that wouldn't be any fun…for me."  
  
"…stop it…"  
  
And then he was at the stones, before the chalice, on his knees, neck bent over the chalice. Tears stung his eyes, for he knew what she was preparing to do. But the tears went for his inevitable death-they were for those he held dear…  
  
"Oh, and just so you know, your little worm will be given a new life by the Master and he will know no need or hunger," she threw in, as if it was an honor to be longed for.  
  
Kisama.  
  
One sparkling drop of salty water ran from the corner of his eye down his nose to fall into the chalice.  
  
"Any last words?" Daisuke asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah…" Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Ken closed his eyes.  
  
"MIMI, AISHITERUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As the silver blade cleaved down, digging into Ken's neck, killing him instantly, Mimi's eyes snapped open and she saw his body fall limp for the last time.  
  
"KEN!!!!!! NO! AISHITERU!!!! NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Five minutes later, Mimi would remain silent for eternity, her final testimony of true love all that lingered.  
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: Oh, geez….I had to stop the chapter there 'cause it got too sad and depressing for me…anyone out there laughing gets NO review recognition from me! And if YOU are laughing, don't you DARE review!! *sniff* I'm very proud of it. Okay, so maybe it's only two pages long, but it's more sincere, more dramatic, and probably is a million times better than the other chapters. Now all that's left is chapter seven and the aftermath. And don't worry, I'm not going to just leave them DEAD. Please. Why would I write this story, then? Aishiteru is a VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SINCERE way of saying 'I love you' to someone. IT IS NOT USED LIGHTLY. It is in fanfics, but this is only the second fanfic I've used it in (the first being my Miyakeru fic "A Little More" the first in "Digital Romance" and my first fanfic on www.fanfiction.net) and I hope to keep it that way. 'Aishiteru' is not going to become standard fare.   
  
So, until the next chapter, remember this-loved ones are people that you will always love. Death is only an obstacle. Reincarnation isn't possible, but even in heaven (or hell, but let's not go there) you can love those you've loved. Never forget to let them know how much you care.  
  
See you soon, folks.  



	7. Holes in the Heart | Chapter Seven

Holes in the Heart  
7-Eternally Here For You  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: If you thought 6-Apocalypse was traumatizing, don't read this. Like its predecessors in this story, it's rather short. But, like chapter three, it will be a bit longer than the rest. Don't worry, I'm already planning the Aftermath. This one's bittersweet and focuses on the emotional pain brought on by losing those you love. I've never really experienced this first-hand, but I've had enough realistic nightmares of losing my brothers, my parents, my grandparents, my family, my friends, and my soul that I can make an accurate guess on the personal hell invoked by it. If I'm wrong, though, and you or someone you know truly knows what it feels like, pray forgive this young fanfiction author. I apologize before hand if I seem to be mocking true pain. I hope I don't seem to be. God bless.===  
  
7-ETERNALLY HERE FOR YOU  
  
^One sparkling drop of salty water ran from the corner of his eye down his nose to fall into the chalice.  
  
"Any last words?" Daisuke asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah…" Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Ken closed his eyes.  
  
"MIMI, AISHITERUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As the silver blade cleaved down, digging into Ken's neck, killing him instantly, Mimi's eyes snapped open and she saw his body fall limp for the last time.  
  
"KEN!!!!!! NO! AISHITERU!!!! NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Five minutes later, Mimi would remain silent for eternity, her final testimony of true love all that lingered.^  
  
Armageddmon, though loathe to leave her cherished host body, resigned herself to her fate. All sacrifices were to be made for the Master's return. Leaving the body, she took on a semi-physical form from the fog outside the palace, focusing her energies into condensing it into a body.  
  
Hikari's body slowly immatured into its original state and just when Hikari herself regained her mind and was blinking her eyes, the blood-spattered blade swung down and ended her newly regained life.  
  
With a crow of laughter, Armageddmon vanished into nothing, leaving with evil joy at having helped her Master. The instant the last trace of smog faded away, Daisuke's eyes turned back to normal and he cried out in muted pain, hitting the ground and curling into a ball at the hurt.  
  
His eyes, clouded with pain, spotted a trail of red liquid. Horrified beyond belief, he traced it with his eyes to Hikari's limp body. Her neck was cut open, the skin pale and dead. "No..," his voice trailing off and salty tears biting his eyes. She was gone again. "NO!"  
  
A torrent of darkness flowed from the chalice, forming a shape of pure evil. Eyes wide and fearful, Daisuke snatched the rust-colored blade up and held it in front of him.   
  
"Who are you?" he demanded bravely, the fear dying to his anger at Hikari's senseless demise and the loss of both Ken and Mimi.   
  
The enormous creature turned its red eyes toward him. "I am Apocalymon."  
  
*__+__*  
  
The lavender light streaked through the blackness, a single purpose blazing in its sentient mind. Through any means possible, it had to stop the darkness, destroy it or be destroyed. The human it had once been would have never surrendered and the pale violet light wasn't about to.  
  
A whispering sound reached it and it arched upward and back to see a green light determinedly streaking forward. The streams of light swerved to meet each other, spiraling around each other, almost caressing. Feeding each other strength to continue, the two lights pressed on, moving to the center of the evil.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Charging the beast, lips curved back in a hateful snarl, Daisuke raised the blade, swinging it down at one of the evil Digimon's arms only to be hit by a sharp blade wielded by another arm. Flying through the arm he landed hard on the ground, thick blood spurting from a deep gash in his side, something snapping in leg.   
  
Struggling back to his feet, ignoring the pain the best he could, the young boy narrowed his brown eyes, thinking quickly. If each one of his many arms was a weapon in its own right…oh, Kami-sama, too many! Too many arms!   
  
He dug his heels into the floor and ran forward again, to be hit by a thick wooden mallet. Careening into a wall, he tried to refocus his eyes, but failed miserably.  
  
As Daisuke fell to his knees, his body swaying dizzily, he saw a small gray blur from the corner of his eyes, pulsing lavender in the center. "What the hell…?" he muttered, grasping it with one hand.   
  
KINDNESS.  
  
The word burned into his mind and he blinked, suddenly able to see clearly again. The green form of Wormmon stirred across from him and an idea occurred to him…  
  
*__+__*  
  
A thread of pink light streamed from somewhere in the darkness, acknowledging the other two lights before swiftly joining them. A brilliant flash of white light erupted in the darkness and the three lights became one shimmering pearly white comet-orb, moving with a mission.  
  
The darkness around the comet-orb cringed at the pearly light and drew back from the white tail that grew longer and stayed where it had been.   
  
And then the orb reached the central part of the evil.   
  
Hesitating, the pearly white comet-orb turned first one way, then another before simply spreading its light out into all of its chambers, hurting it in all places.  
  
*__+__*  
  
The Kindness crest exploded into light and three symbols blazed in a row on Daisuke's brown forehead.  
  
COURAGE.  
  
FRIENDSHIP.  
  
MIRACLES.  
  
And then Kindness lit his face.  
  
KINDNESS.  
  
The four differently colored lights surrounded Wormmon-orange, blue, gold, and lavender-creating something that should never have been.  
  
WORMMON…  
  
A voice whispered into the back of Daisuke's mind as Apocalymon drew back from the circular light engulfing Wormmon.   
  
DIGIVOLVE TO…  
  
The evil being suddenly shrieked, a horrible, grating sound, streams of light trickling from before unseen cracks.  
  
GENESISMON!!  
  
The four lights imploded to reveal a dragon-like creature standing on two legs, dressed in multi-colored armor and a peaceful look about his violet eyes. A blade materialized in Genesismon's hand and Daisuke looked at his own blade. The two shared a grim look and nodded swiftly.  
  
The marble floor cracked and groaned as the two rushed forward, their souls at ease with God and ready to die for life.   
  
*__+__*  
  
I LOVE YOU, MIMI.  
  
I KNOW, KEN. FOREVER.  
  
DAISUKE, I LOVE YOU!! FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE…  
  
WE WON'T STAY IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN PIECE OF KUSO, WILL WE?  
  
*LAUGH* NO, KEN. WE WON'T.   
  
DAISUKE! WE'LL HELP YOU AND GENESISMON!!  
  
kindness  
  
sincerity  
  
light  
  
*__+__*  
  
Two blades formed into sharp edges of light in the hands and claws of Daisuke and Genesismon. The darkness surrounding Apocalymon was fading slowly, light pouring faster and thicker from his body. And when the two pure blades struck his dark heart, he exploded with an enraged scream that echoed silently throughout eternity.  
  
*__+__*  
  
The light faded slowly and Daisuke clutched at his eyes, rubbing the heels of his hands into them, calming himself and stifling the tears threatening to overspill. Hikari was dead. Mimi was dead. Heck, he barely knew Ken, but HE was dead, too, so that sucked…  
  
"Daisuke-chan…?"  
  
He caught his breath. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He had to be going insane or it was some weird side effect to the explosion of light. Still…   
  
He glanced up cautiously and his heart very suddenly felt free and unburdened.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!"  
  
On his feet in a split second, he raced over to where she held herself up by her hand and an elbow. "Daisuke!" Sweeping her into an emotion-ridden hug, Daisuke let the tears fall, happiness clouding his mind. The two clutched at each others' arms, crying happily and kissing each others' faces.  
  
"Don't leave," Daisuke whispered, throat rasping and Hikari nodded tearfully.  
  
*__+__*  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes, seeking a face he desperately craved to see. "Mimi…?" he cried and there was a soft, "Yeah?" Chestnut hair tumbled down around Mimi's face as she stared up at him from where she lay. "Mimi?" he said softly, lifting a lock of her chestnut hair and kissing it softly. "My real hair color," she smiled. He leaned closer to her, lips brushing against hers. "I like it," he told her quietly and then he pressed his lips against hers gently, wrapping his arms behind her, one hand woven in hair.  
  
*__+__*  
  
AN: And that's the end of 7-Eternally Here For You. I hope you've enjoyed it! Now all I need to write is "Aftermath." I want to thank-you for reading this story. It wasn't perfect and it's rather different. Yet that's why I love it. Have a wonderful life. *&-^*  



	8. Holes in the Heart | Aftermath

Holes in the Heart  
Aftermath  
  
*__+__*  
  
===Author's Notes: Here's the epilogue. I wanted to write a sorta Sorato fanfic, but since this is a Kenmi (only one of its kind), I combined the two. It'll be short, but hopefully sweet. Ja ne!===  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
"Sora, thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem. So what's this with you and Ken?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"REALLY!"  
  
"Suuuure."  
  
"Okay. We've been talking about what happened in the Digital world-the whole Apocalymon and kissing fiasco."  
  
"I see you've left your hair normal. Why exactly?"  
  
"Um…Ken likes it."  
  
"Geez, Mimi, he's what? Three years younger than you! What do you think your parents are going to do?"  
  
"Why do they need to know?"  
  
"Mimi--"  
  
"How do you feel around Yamato?"  
  
"What does that have to do with you and Ichijouji?"  
  
"SORA."  
  
"Perfect. Like a candy-cane dream that'll never end. Sometimes it feels like floating on cotton candy…the most wonderful ice cream…"  
  
"Sora, you're making me hungryyyyyyyy!!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Now would you feel the same way if Yamato was twelve right now?"  
  
"Of course I woul-oh. Oh, geez, Meems…"  
  
"My point exactly. I love him like you love Yamato. So please keep everyone from stepping on our backs."  
  
"…I'll try."  
  
"Thanks. I need to call Aunt Natsumi and tell her I'm staying with my parents."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I've missed my parents and you guys."  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
"He'll understand."  
  
"Okay. What time is it?"  
  
"Five to three. Why?"  
  
"I told Yamato I'd meet him for lunch at three!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Y tu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, Mimi."  
  
The afternoon sparkled down on a young teenage woman, a gold bracelet around one wrist, a pink tank-top on. The sunlight sparkled off her brown hair and she laughed for her love, and she was drunk with the giddiness of life.  
  
*__+__*OWARI.*__+__*   



End file.
